


Catch & Release

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku gets used to his new body.
Relationships: Ansem the Wise | DiZ/Riku/Mickey Mouse
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Catch & Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmaa/gifts).



> for harmaa, before July 6, 2006.

Riku closed his eyes, trying not to moan in the voice that really wasn't his as sensation coursed through the body that really wasn't his. All it had taken was one offhand comment about needing to relearn how to feel and his hands had been caught behind his back, held tight as if for some reason DiZ knew exactly how his new form functioned.

DiZ was still holding his hands, seemingly content just to watch what Riku himself couldn't quite handle yet, the foreign vision of comfort - the king proving that this body worked just like the his real one, each lick and stroke guiding him closer to the very thing he'd denied himself the last few days.

The hands tightened around his wrists just before Riku realized that he was going to come, almost as though he knew. But Riku didn't dwell on it, finally content to just ride out what he was being offered and offer both of his companions the same favor.


End file.
